Solar Dragon Slayer Magic
Description With Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, Vivian can create, control, and manipulate solar energy at will. It allows Vivian to incorporate the element of the sun into her body which allows her to produce solar energy from any part of her body, including her lungs, giving her the ability to, in essence, breathe solar energy. The solar energy she manipulates is incredibly deadly; it is somewhat acidic in properties, and can melt most substances frighteningly quickly. The generated heat can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. Such heat has a “piercing” effect to it, causing penetrating damage alongside devouring. It is described as a mix between Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic. For some reason, Vivian's mere presence now promotes plant growth. Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dragon's Roar' (日竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō): Vivian gathers heat and light within her mouth and subsequenly releases them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. This spell leaves a huge strain upon Vivian's body. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the magical particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure heat and destroying the target from within. *'Solar Dragon's Firing Hammer' (日竜の撃鉄, Hiryū no Gekitetsu): Vivian engulfs intense heat and light around both her fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. The one inch punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch Vivian stands with her fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Vivian's element, which focuses at the very tips of her knuckles in the form of heat and light surrounding her forearm. Alternately, Vivian can release her magic seal, forming an enormous fist consisting of heat, which shoots foward at tremendous speeds with the intention to pummel/stun the opponent while burning them. *'Solar Dragon's Devouring Fang' (日竜の残影牙, Hiryū no Zaneiga): A special technique that is somewhat based off Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, where Vivian amasses intense heat upon one of her hands and performs a powerful thrust forward, releasing that heat with explosive power. **'Rising Fang' (牙昇脚, Gashōkyaku): ***'Falling Fang' (裂閃牙, Ressenga): ****'Rising Fang -> Falling Fang' (牙昇脚 -> 裂閃牙, Gashōkyaku -> Ressenga): *'Solar Dragon's Drones' (日竜の雄蜂, Hiryū no Obachi): A form of remote weapon unique to Solar Dragon Slayer Magic; a series of blasters composed of solidified heat energy in the shape of wings. Circling the area on their own, the Obachi can be utilized in creative and strategic ways; they can be used in group formations for multiple barrages, and the actual blast fired by a seeker is also powerful, given that they are emitted by the blaster itself instead of Vivian's body. The Obachi also have the ability to generate a unique magical shield, known as a "shining barrier", to provide a defense against both magical and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the light shield's magical energy consumption. Although these seekers prove incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they are also large, making them easy to be destroyed. Vivian can utilize the Obachi by thoughts alone. **'Solar Dragon's Shield' (日竜の盾, Hiryū no Tate): For added defense, Vivian can deploy a force field by placing the six Obachi in a closed spherical formation and can activate Solar Drive to enhance her overall capabilities. *'Solar Dragon's Silhouette' (日龍の影像, Hiryū no Eizō): Vivian creates single or multiple illusions from heats. The illusions are completely indistinguishable from the real thing to the naked eye and simple sensors, however, they are easily dispelled. Several types of illusions can be created, but Vivian's favorite are copies of herself, used to confuse her opponent as well as attack them. Still, it is a very taxing spell that requires considerable amount of energy and mental focus per image created, making impossible to sustain it for long periods of time. A fun fact about Solar Dragon's Silhouette is that any experience the illusions gain during their existence in attacking the foe is transferred to Vivian once they are dispersed. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience Vivian gains is multiplied by the total number of illusions being used to train. On a side note, stationary illusions are easier to maintain than moving ones. *'Solar Drive' (ソーラードライブ, Sōrā Doraibu): Vivian's heat becomes infused with her bloodstream before reaching her brain, resonating with adrenaline she is experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with her own body and magical energy, increasing the strength, speed, and potential she possesses tenfold, allowing her to take on even foes much more powerful than herself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. This makes Vivian become cloaked in intense heat. While in this state, Vivian demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of her Solar Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting herself. However, this ability is a double-edged sword; it has a ten minute time limit, which, if passed, has serious consequences for both Vivian and her magical energy. Visually, this ability causes large amounts of magical energy to become emitted from Vivian's shoulders, arms, legs, and knees in the form of beams of pure heat. *'Solar Dragon's Reflector' (日竜の反射, Hiryū no Hansha): Solar Dragon's Reflector is a unique technique; it is the perfect counter to opposing magic. It works by allowing Vivian to manipulate the heat surrounding her; instead of blocking the opposing attack with a higher concentration, it is capable of bending the opposing magical projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants Vivian immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with Solar Dragon's Reflector. Vivian had mentioned how difficult it is to use it and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Hyakka Ryōran: Taiyou Ryūseiken' (百花繚乱・太陽流星拳, "Many Flowers Blooming In Profusion: Solar Meteor Fist"): Vivian engulfs her fists in immense heat, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Vivian's magic is unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of thunder crashing. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Vivian resemble actual meteors. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Vivian cannot sustain it for long, although the time it is used is considerably high. *'Hyakka Ryōran: Sekiha Tenkyoken' (百花繚乱・関破天虚拳, "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion: Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist"): *'Hyakka Ryōran: Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan' (百花繚乱・超球覇王電影弾, "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion: Super Sphere Supreme King Electric Shadow Bullet"): Vivian intensifies her heat energy by convergence and acceleration, before letting out this energy to allow her to move at speeds where the human eye can no longer track her- it can be theorized that she can keep up this speed as long as she wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of solidified heat, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds her as she moves. Vivian mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as she moves. Dragon-God Spells Category:Perchan Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities